lotrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Thornclaw Braveheart/The Middle-earth Adventure RPG
I am planning a mega-RPG where characters travel ANYWHERE they want in Middle-earth. However, I will need some mechanics planned out. Abilities Every player will start out with 10 Ability Points, and can place them in the following sections: #Strength: Extra points here make your character stronger, able to wield heavier weapons and lift heavier things. #Health: Extra points here make your character less likely to be injured, able to sustain heavier injuries and survive illness. #Stamina: Extra points here make your character less likely to grow exhausted, able to continue fighting for a long time. #Charisma: Extra points here make your character more likely to gain alliances with non-player characters, able to talk his/her way from violence. #Agility: Extra points here make your character more agile, able to dodge more often and run faster. Species Each player must choose a race, each one already with a positive and negative to abilities: #Man: +1 Stamina, -2 Charisma #Elf: +3 Agility, -1 Health #Hobbit: +1 Health, -2 Strength #Dwarf: +3 Strength, -2 Agility #Orc: +2 Stamina, -3 Charisma #Goblin: +3 Agility, -2 Strength #Uruk-hai: +3 Health, -2 Charisma #Wraith: +2 Stamina, -3 Health Classes Each player must also choose a class, each one giving advantages to different situations: #Warrior: +2 Strength, -2 Agility, more effective with melee weapons, can wear heavier armour. #Archer: +2 Agility, -2 Stamina, more effective with ranged weapons, unable to wear heavy armour. #Mage: +2 Stamina, -2 Health, more effective with magic, weak with melee weapons. #Guardian: +2 Charisma, -2 Strength, more effective at gaining alliances, stronger against Evil units. #Spy: +2 Stamina, -2 Charisma, more effective at eluding enemies, weak at hand-to-hand combat. #Healer: +2 Health, -2 Agility, more effective at healing self and allies, weak with weapons. Weapons Format: Name; Strength Required; Height (in inches); One or Two-Handed; Ammo (if available); Cost #Dagger; 1; 10; 1; 0; 5 #Hatchet; 2; 15; 1; 0; 7 #Shortsword; 3; 24; 1; 0; 9 #Battleaxe; 4; 29; 2; 0; 16 #Broadsword; 3; 39; 1; 0; 13 #Arming Sword; 2; 36; 1; 0; 10 #Hand-and-a-Half Sword; 3; 43; 1; 0; 14 #Throwing Axe; 2; 15; 1; 3; 6 #Mace; 2; 16; 1; 0; 7 #War Hammer; 2; 15; 1; 0; 9 #Claymore; 5; 54; 2; 0; 20 #Maul; 5; 37; 2; 0; 18 #Sling; 1; Not Needed; 1; Infinite Ammo; 3 #Shortbow; 2; Not Needed; 2; 15; 8 #Longbow; 3; Not Needed; 2; 20; 15 #Crossbow; 4; Not Needed; 2; 10; 18 #Scimitar; 2; 32; 1; 0; 10 #Quarterstaff; 2; 60; 2; 0; 6 (NOTE: Doubles as Magic Staff for Mages) #Spear; 2; 74; 1; 0; 9 #Pike; 4; 180; 2; 0; 20 #Cleaver; 3; 40; 1; 0; 11 #Berserker Sword; 4; 45; 1; 0; 14 #Lhang; 3; 42; 2; 0; 19 #Sabre; 2; 40; 1; 0; 14 #Halberd; 3; 72; 2; 0; 17 #Club; 1; 14; 1; 0; 3 #Lance; 3; 96; 2; 0; 20 #Glaive; 2; 61; 2; 0; 15 #Pickaxe; 2; 29; 1; 0; 9 #Flail; 3; 26; 1; 0; 13 Armour You may also buy different selections of armour: Format: Name; Strength Required; Cost Head #Coif; 2; 10 #Skullcap; 1; 5 #Conical Helm; 2; 12 #Sallet; 2; 17 #Great Helm; 3; 15 #Bascinet; 3; 15 #Nasal Helm; 2; 13 Body #Jerkin; 1; 6 #Chainmail; 2; 10 #Brigantine; 3; 12 #Cuirass; 3; 17 #Lamellar; 2; 13 #Scale Chestplate; 2; 13 Arms NOTE: Purchase includes pieces for BOTH arms. #Vambrace; 2; 8 #Gauntlet; 2; 8 #Pauldron; 2; 7 #Wristcuff; 1; 5 Legs NOTE: Purchase includes pieces for BOTH legs. #Cuisse; 2; 8 #Greave; 2; 9 #Sabaton; 2; 7 #Chainmail Tights; 2; 10 #Lamellar Kilt; 1; 4 Shields #Buckler; 1; 6 #Targe; 2; 11 #Light Steel Shield; 2; 9 #Heavy Steel Shield; 3; 15 #Pavise; 4; 17 #Uruk-hai Shield; 3; 16 #Goblin Shield; 2; 13 #Gondorian Shield; 3; 15 Non-Weapon Items These items can be purchased and carried in your inventory. You may have up to 10 items, but you can buy items that give you a larger inventory! Format: Name; Cost; Abilities #Satchel; 3; Allows you to carry an additional 5 items #Candle; 2; Allows you to travel through dark places, but only if you make sure to re-light it #Lantern; 3; Allows you to travel through dark places infinitely. #Sack; 2; Allows you to carry an additional 10 items #Bow Quiver; 5; Allows you to carry an additional 25 arrows #Crossbow Quiver; 4; Allows you to carry an additional 10 bolts #Belt; 2; Allows you to carry an additional 4 items #Rope; 3; Allows you to scale mountains and can be made into an item of your choice #Tinderbox; 3; Allows you to light a match for anything involving fire #Torch; 4; Allows you to light your way and to burn wraiths #Hammer & Tongs; 4; Allows you to repair broken and dull weapons #Anvil; 8; Allows you to make and repair metal items #Cloak; 5; Allows you to stay warm in cold lands and to keep camoflagued Non-Player Units As you travel Middle-earth, you may encounter units, or fightable players, that you can either converse with or attack. If you attack and kill the NPC (Non-Player Unit), you will have the chance to either walk away or look around the dead unit's inventory for items you might want. This is a good way to get armour without wasting money. You might also find money on the dead unit, too. Gondorian Units #Gondorian Swordsman #Gondorian Spearman #Gondorian Archer #Lossarnach Axeman #Pelargir Marine #Fiefdom Militia #Fiefdom Retainer #Fiefdom Cavalry #Huntsman #Minas Tirith Knight #Dol Amroth Knight #Ithilien Ranger #Citadel Guard #Fountain Guard #Blackroot Vale Archer #Lamedon Swordsman Rohirric Units #Yeoman Militia #Yeoman Archer #Mounted Yeoman #Rohirric Axeman #Rohirric Swordsman #Rohirric Archer #Rohirric Rider #Riddermark Axeman #Riddermark Skirmisher #Eored Lancer #Royal Guard #Eored Horse Archer #Helmingas Archer #Meduseld Warden #Beacon Guard #Outrider Elvish Units #Light Elven Archer #Elven Bowman #Elven Swordsman #Elven Horse Archer #Rivendell Lancer #Rivendell Marksman #Noldor Spearman #Noldor Lhang Bearer #Mithlond Guard #Mirkwood Sentinel #Silvan Archer Dwarvish Units #Dwarven Miner #Dwarven Axeman #Dwarven Pikeman #Dwarven Axethrower #Dwarven Crossbowman #Vault Warden #Iron Guard #Erebor Guard Shire Units #Hobbit Militia #Hobbit Peasant #Hobbit Archer #Hobbit Shirriff Orcish Units #Orc Swordsman #Orc Spearman #Orc Archer #Orc Scout #Orc Axeman #Orc Shaman #Warg Rider #Warg Archer #Wild Warg #Morannon Orc #Mordor Uruk #Orc Halberdier #Mountain Troll #Battle Troll #Olog-hai #Black Numenorean Isengard Units #Uruk-hai Swordsman #Uruk-hai Scout #Uruk-hai Crossbowman #Uruk-hai Archer #Uruk-hai Axeman #Uruk-hai Berserker #Dunlending Axeman #Dunlending Slinger #Warg Rider #Isengard Troll #Half-Orc #Ruffian Goblin Units #Snaga Skirmisher #Snaga Archer #Goblin Swordsman #Goblin Halberdier #Goblin Pikeman #Goblin Archer #Goblin Shaman #Wolf Rider #Wolf Archer #Wild Wolf #Cave Troll #Spiderling #Spider Rider #Mountain Giant Rhunic Units #Balchoth Spearman #Balchoth Chariot #Rhunic Lancer #Rhunic Crossbowman #Easterling Halberdier #Easterling Axeman #Easterling Archer #Kataphrakt Haradrim Units #Southron Spearman #Southron Archer #Southron Lancer #Haradrim Spearman #Haradrim Archer #Haradrim Raider #Troll-Man #Mahud Spearman #Mahud Camel Rider #Beastmaster #Assassin #Mumakil #Serpent Guard Khandish Units #Variag Spearman #Variag Raider #Variag Axeman #Variag Archer #Variag Horse Archer #Variag Chariot Other Units #Dunedain #Bandit #Orc Looter #Eastern Clansman #Clan Hunter #Dale Spearman #Dale Swordsman #Dale Cavalry #Barding Warrior #Longbowman #Yeoman #Corsair Swordsman #Corsair Archer #Corsair Arbalester #Ent #Forest Troll #Huorn #Fire-drake #Cold-drake #Beorning #Barrow-wight Gaming Okay, so basically this is how you role-play your character. The number one rule is to be VERY SPECIFIC. Simply saying smacks Orc with sword isn't going to do. You have to tell specifically which enemy you are attacking, where and how, and with what weapon. Every little thing counts. Affliations If you are a good character (Good Man, Elf, Dwarf, Hobbit) or evil character (Evil Man, Orc, Goblin, Uruk-hai, Wraith), you cannot attack characters of that affliation. However, if you are neutral, you can attack both good and evil characters, as well as neutral ones. Character Setup And finally, this is how you put in your character: Name: Of course, the name is all yours. Choose your own. Gender: Male or Female, your pick. Species: Choose. Choose wisely. Personality: Be specific and descriptive on that. Class: Choose wisely. Abilities: Out of your ten points, distribute them here. Keep in mind your class and species gains and losses. *Strength *Health *Stamina *Charisma *Agility Appearance: Be descriptive and take your time. Weapons: You start off with any one primary and secondary weapon. A primary would naturally be a polearm or bow, and the secondary a sword or dagger, but it's your decision. Unless you say differently, the primary weapon will be the weapon you always use. Armour: Choose one light piece of armour. Clothing: Only choose clothing that will not give significant protection, like the armour available for purchase. Inventory: You will have to buy other items in order to fill this. Affliation: Good, Evil, or Neutral. Remember that if you are good or evil, you cannot attack other good or evil characters respectively. Starting Point: Choose where to start here. Make sure it is appropriate enough for your character. Category:Blog posts